With the development of information technology, information network, with the Internet being the representative, has played more and more important function in the economic and social development. However, the Internet also exhibits more and more problems in the process of use. Only fixed reliable terminals were taken into consideration when the Internet was initially designed, so the Internet did not support terminal mobility, and there is also no internal security guarantee mechanism. With the development of radio technologies such as 3G, post-3G and 4G, the support of the Internet for mobile terminals has become a more and more urgent subject. Meanwhile, with the extension of the application scope of the Internet, the security problems also become more obvious, and these problems cannot be solved under the existing Internet technology framework.
Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) is the basis of Internet. An IP address has dual attributes of identity and location, which is the root cause of inability of supporting mobility of the Internet. As the identity attribute of a terminal, an IP address cannot change during the period when the terminal moves, otherwise, the upper-layer service link such as TCP and User Datagram Protocol (UDP) will be interrupted due to the change of the address; as the location attribute of the terminal, the IP address must change during the period when the terminal moves (the address must have the prefix of the sub-network where the terminal is currently located), otherwise, the router cannot correctly forward the data packet to the terminal. Meanwhile, the dual attributes of the IP address are also the key reason that the security problem of the Internet cannot be solved thoroughly. Since an IP address must comprise the location identity of a terminal, the fixed IP address cannot be distributed to a mobile terminal, and the identity of an attacker such as a hacker cannot be determined according to the IP address in the Internet. This is the basic reason that the security problems in the current Internet such as attack, cheating, and abuse cannot be solved.
Regarding the defect of dual attributes of the IP protocol, many next-generation network technologies based on identity/location separation are being studied in the industry, and the technologies are generally divided into two types of solutions, namely network-based solutions and host-based solutions. LISP is a network-based solution, and can reduce the scale of the routing table of the Internet and can indirectly solve the mobility problem of the host. In the LISP solution, the location IP of an border routing device and the IP address for identifying the host are separated in two different spaces, and one border routing device can access any host LP address, and these host IP address fields are not exposed to the backbone network, and the routing table of the backbone network only stores the outer IP address of the tunnel router, i.e., for the backbone network, the tunnel router is analogous to the host of the network, the communication message between real hosts needs to be transmitted in the tunnel when being transmitted between backbone networks, and the header of a tunnel message is the address of the tunnel router. The location IP here is also called as Router Locator (RLoc), and the IP address of the host is also called as Endpoint Identity (EID).
The framework of the LISP network is as shown in FIG. 1. Both the source address and destination address of a host on the border of a tunnel router (TR) when initiating communication, are the Endpoint Identity (EID) of the terminal host, and the initiating TR, upon receiving a message, queries out the router locator (RLoc) of a TR router corresponding to the destination EID, and encapsulates the original message into the tunnel message, and the source address and destination address of the header of the tunnel message are the RLoc of the source TR and that of the destination TR.
The establishment, promotion and popularity of a network based on identity/location separation need a long time of period, so the identity/location separation network and the traditional Internet will coexist in the relatively long time. Therefore, these two networks need to intercommunicate with each other.